deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena vs Raiden
Palutena vs Raiden is a What If? Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs. Kid Icarus! Who will win between these two god reincarnations? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: Gods are very powerful beings. They watch over the surroundings, and sometimes, will enter the fray themselves. Boomstick: Yeah, by reincarnating themselves! Wiz: Like Palutena, the Goddess of Light Boomstick: And Raiden, the God of Thunder. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Palutena (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpQbJO_xMiw) Wiz: Palutena is the Goddess of Light and the ruler of Icarus, which is like the Nintendo version of Olympus. Boomstick: Except everyone there is more...anime-y.... Wiz: Although not much is none about Palutena, it is known that she was responsible for turning Medusa into the ugly witch she is today. Boomstick: But that was a REALLY dumb move as all it did was piss her off and she just kidnapped Palutena. You'd think of Goddess of Light would be smart. Wiz: But despite that stupid blunder, she's not a pushover. She can use her staff to shoot fireballs and create shields with magic. Boomstick: She can also toss it like a boomerang and can fire light beams out of nowhere! Wiz: She can also reflect projectiles with a shield, can teleport, and shoot herself like a missile with Angelic Missile. Boomstick: And with her "Super Sensor", she can detect weak points of her opponent. Wiz: Despite being a goddess, she hasn't really done a lot. She rarely fights, making her not that great at combat, as she usually just supports Pit. Boomstick: But she's pretty darn smart, able to outwit people ranging from Hades to even herself. Wiz: One time, she was even possessed and Pit had to beat the crap out of her just to snap her out of it, which shows that she's not safe from possession. Boomstick: But how? She's the goddess of light! Wiz: But.....she almost did beat Pit when she was possessed and weakened. She also ruled over Icarus for centuries, and has one shotted a beast before, but this was because Pit weakened it. She is also the trainer of Pit, and has used her magic to give him all of his weapons and abilities. Boomstick: But she's not the smartest, and she's pretty cocky. She also has little combat experience and prefers to outsmart than outfight Wiz: Despite this, Palutena is a very helpful ally and does whatever she can to save the day. Palutena: I'm here for a little...uh, divine intervention. Raiden (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVfEyuXRqdU) Wiz: Raiden is the Thunder God that watches over Earthrealm, and helps the heroes in their fight against Shao Kahn and Shinnok. Boomstick: Raiden was hand picked by the Elder Gods to protect Earthrealm, and essentially, is an Elder God reincarnation. Wiz: He is a master of electricity, able to shock the living daylights out of his opponent, and can even transfer electricity onto wood. Boomstick: How the hell! Wiz: He has many electric type moves, like the Lightning Shots, where he shoots electricity projectiles. Boomstick: Vicinity Blast shoots projectiles that go in front and behind the opponent, and Electric Fly is where he screams like a drunk guy as he flies across the stage like a missile! Wiz: Shocking Touch is where Raiden grabs the foe and starts shocking their internal organs, which can kill a normal person in seconds. Boomstick: He can also teleport as well and has complete control over the weather. Wiz: He can also heal, fly, and can read the thoughts of his opponent. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift a plane, is the most powerful MK character, defeated Unrestricted Shao Kahn and Unrestricted Shinnok, and effortlessly defeated the Deadly Alliance. He even took on Superman in a non-canon crossover which we'd love to forget. Wiz: But despite having no weaknesses, he has been defeated by normal people and his normal form can be destroyed, but he will reincarnate years later. Boomstick: This is one Thunder God you DON'T want to fuck with. Unless you're Thor. Raiden: Heheheheheh....sorry. Death Battle In the land of Icarus, the Thunder God named Raiden searched for the missing amulet that would help him beat Shao Kahn. He managed to get past the guards and found the amulet. Raiden: Perfect. This will help us defeat Shao Kahn and save Earthrealm. I just need to take this to the Elder Go... Palutena: Thievery isn't something a god would do. Raiden turns around and sees a tall woman with green hair and a staff. Raiden: I need it for a greater cause. Let me pass. Palutena: I'm afraid I can't. Raiden: You must be a spy for Shao Kahn! I must destroy you this instant! Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwPLsIP1AmI) Raiden quickly fired lighting bolts at Palutena, who created a shield to block them. She giggled as Raiden attempted to break down her shield with more projectiles, but they were to no avail. Palutena: You'll have to do better than that to beat me. Raiden: Oh I will. Raiden rushed up to the shield and started pounding on the shield, attempting to break it down. Palutena fires three homing projectiles at Raiden, who shoots lightning to counter them out. Palutena fires a beam of light from under Raiden's feet, sending the Elder God flying upwards. Palutena: That took care of him. Palutena starts to walk away, but Raiden teleports in front of her and kicks her in the face, knocking her back. He rapidly strikes Palutena in the face and lungs before uppercutting her back, sending her flying through the wall. Raiden uses Electric Fly and flies like a missile right into Palutena's stomach, sending the duo flying out of the cavern and into Palutena's temple. Palutena quickly teleports out of Raiden's range just before Raiden was gonna kick her. Palutena: Over here, Raiden. Shocking, isn't it? Raiden turned around and quickly dodged the homing projectiles that were fired at him and used Vicinity Blast, hitting Palutena in the back, knocking her off the ledge. Palutena used her wings and used Angelic Missile, flying right at Raiden. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6mDxjG49K8) Raiden used Electric Fly to counter and the two god soon flew at each other like missiles, clashing right into each other. Palutena quickly teleported right before Raiden could ram into her, causing the God to crash into a pillar. Raiden: She's a tricky one, but I've dealt with similar foes before. Palutena comes behind Raiden and attempts to impale him with her staff, but Raiden disarms her and shoots a Lighting Bolt in the eye, blinding Palutena, causing her to drop her staff. Raiden grabs the staff and breaks it with a knee, and rushes towards Palutena. Palutena: Centurions, I summon you! Some Centurion soldiers came to Palutena's aid, and start shooting arrows at Raiden, who got hit by the arrows and was hurt. One Centurion flew right into Raiden, who dodged and kicked the grunt in the back, knocking him off the temple. Meanwhile, Palutena attempted to recover herself as more and more of her soldiers got taken out one by one. Palutena used her magic to create another staff, and threw it at Raiden, which sent him flying back. The Centurions started pummeling him, and Raiden was defenseless. Palutena laughed as the grunts continued to pound on Raiden. Raiden: ENOUGH! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8-AcuPEhRA) Raiden used Vicinity Blast, killing all the soldiers instantly. He then started manipulating the weather, causing it to start raining. Palutena gazed in awe as Raiden summoned a lightning bolt, which hit Palutena, shocking her horribly. Raiden: I've had enough of your treachery! Raiden walks over to Palutena and grabs her by the chest. He starts infusing heavy amounts of electricity into her body, causing Palutena to scream in heavily infused pain. The electricity was so powerful, her eyes popped out of her sockets and blood came out of her mouth as she screamed in pain. Finally, when her body couldn't take any more, she exploded in a pile of gore, causing blood to spill everywhere! Raiden, unable to look at the mess he made, teleports immediately away. He would never forgive himself. FATALITY! Raiden teleports back to Earthrealm with the amulet. Pit cries over Palutena's dead body. Alternate ending However, just before Raiden could grab her, one the soldiers hit him in the back with his arrow, piercing Raiden. Palutena: Time to finish this! Palutena used her Holy Beam, causing the Light Beam to disintegrate Raiden. Palutena then healed herself and flew away. KO! Palutena makes Pit dinner. Liu Kang cries over Raiden's body while Shao Kahn is conquering Earth. Results Boomstick: I think that was a bit of an overkill. Wiz: While Palutena was faster and had more of an arsenal, that's about it. Raiden easily took the advantages from strength, intelligence, experience, durability and skill. Boomstick: Palutena rarely, if ever, fights on her own. Sure she fights in Smash Bros, but that's non-canon. Meanwhile, Raiden has fought thousands of Kombatants for thousands of years, and has the experience and knowledge to know what to do in these situations. Wiz: Palutena also isn't that strong. Sure, she one shotted a beast, but that's because Pit severely weakened it. On the other hand, Raiden has defeated god like characters like Shao Kahn and Onaga, and is strong enough to lift an airplane. Boomstick: Raiden also was smarter, knowing how to get past Palutena's predictable moveset. Palutena also had no way to kill Raiden, as most of her moves are just support moves. The Light Beam was the only serious threat, but Raiden has tanked worse. Wiz: Even though Palutena was faster, speed doesn't always equal victory. Boomstick: Palutena must have been bolted by the shock. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Advantages and Disadvantages Raiden - WINNER *+Better fighter *+More experience *= In Intelligence *= In strength *-Slower Palutena - LOSER *+Faster *= In Intelligence *= In Strength *- Not as much experience *-Not as skilled Polls Who would you be rooting for? Palutena Raiden Who would win? Palutena Raiden Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016